


don't go around tonight

by BorisTheSpider



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorisTheSpider/pseuds/BorisTheSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learns that Asgardian liquor hits like a truck and that he shouldn't use his phone after having a few (read: like, twenty) drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go around tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from CCR's "Bad Moon Rising" because I'm listening to it right now and what even are titles, anyway?

There are really only two things Steve cares about right now: 1) Getting drunk off his ass for the first time in who knows how long, courtesy of Thor’s Asgardian liquor, and 2) James Buchanan Barnes – namely, not letting Bucky know that Steve’s head over heels for him. That’s been a top priority for most of Steve’s life, though, so he knows how to handle it.

Somehow, Natasha knows, even though she _said_ she only pretends to know everything. When Tony kicked off a party with no warning and Thor flew in announcing he brought drinks that could down a bilgesnipe, she told Steve: “If you feel the urge to drunk call him at any point, _don’t_. Just call me instead and I’ll help you work it out.”

Two glasses in, Steve can feel a buzz. He’s feeling loose, but overall lacking any urge to dial up his best friend and confess that he wants to have _all of his babies_. He takes another drink.

An hour later, one arm thrown over Sam’s shoulders and a too-full glass of liquor in his hand, he’s slurring out a riveting tale about one of the Howling Commandos' missions and yanking Sam around whenever he gets to a particularly exciting part. Sam, bless him, takes it all in stride and even puts in his _uh-huh_ s and _wow_ s in the right places.

As the party winds down, Steve stumbles around in a drunken stupor until he eventually finds the elevator. JARVIS takes him to his floor, telling him that “Sergeant Barnes has returned from his appointment and is currently in the common area.” Good, no chance of running into him.

Steve pulls out his phone as he wanders toward his bedroom, scrolling through his contacts and dialing Nat. It rings twice before she picks up. Before she can get out a greeting, Steve says, “Okay, so I’m calling you now like I promised instead of drunk calling Bucky and telling him how badly I want him tonight. Aren’t you proud?”

A few seconds pass silently, and Steve looks at his phone screen to make sure the call wasn’t dropped. Then he hears, filtering tinnily through his phone’s speakers:

“This is Bucky, hi…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://brandybuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/115462142701).


End file.
